superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Place and Plankton Gets the Boot (Credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeBob's Place"'' |- |'Written by' |Kaz |- |'Storyboarded by' |Kelly Armstrong |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond Ted Seko Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Plankton Gets the Boot"'' |- |'Written by' |Ben Gruber |- |'Storyboarded by' |Fred Osmond Carl Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare Ben Gruber Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Dougherty Kurt Dumas Carson Kugler William Reiss Erik Wiese Stephen Herczeg Chris Headrick Ryan Khatam Tim Parsons Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Brad Vandergrift |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Chuck Klein Erik C. Wiese |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips |- |'Animatic Editors' |Tony Ostyn Paul Finn Estrella Capin Justin Schultz Brian Robitaille |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "SpongeBob's Place" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Health Inspector #1, Fish #1, Octopus Dude |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #2, Health Inspector #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Pink Fish, Fish Gal, Fish Lady |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fish in Suit, EMT Fish, Arty Customer, Coral Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Kid Fish, Phone Message, Girl Customer, Emergency Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Plankton Gets the Boot" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Molecular Analyzer, French Narrator, Fish Officer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish Guy, Fish Actor |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Self Destruct Coin Slot Voice, Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Blue Fish |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Robot Karen |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Disneyland Fun" |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Collette Sunderman Shannon Reed Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Supervisors' |Lonena Gallego Alex Gordon |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Edwin O. Collins |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Ben Haist Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Executive Assistants' |Brian Koonce Elise McCollum |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama Todd White |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |John Seymore Marco Cinello Kenny Pittenger Paula Spence |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Saeid Zameniateni Thaddeus Paul Couldron Eduardo Acosta |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Kit Boyce Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Executive Producer' |Colin Baker |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Romy Garcia |- |'Supervising Producer' |Wayne Smith |- |'Production Translation' |Levy Gergara |- |'Animation Directors' |Rosauro Dela Vega Robert Angles |- |'Head of Layout' |Alex Leal |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Norman Baculi |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Weng Agrusa |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stocks Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Special Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Dole Tom Sayner Island |- |'Space Footage Provided by' |Star Trek |- |'"Whistle While You Work"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by The Blue Hawaiians Performed by Wayne Allwine |- |'"The Great Outdoors' |Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt, Tom King Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Wilson |- |'"When You Wish Upon a Star"' |Lyrics by Sam Henderson, Jay Lender, Kent Osborne, C.H. Greenblatt, Aaron Springer, Paul Tibbitt Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Paul Tibbitt, Walt Dohrn |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nick Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Peter Straus Steven Belfer Nicholas Carr Andy Paley Brad Carow Eban Schletter |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Walt Disney Action Sound Services |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer Gary Hall |- |'Sheet Animation Directors' |Tom Yasumi Derek Drymon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Ilana Schwartz Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay June Bliss |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. |- |'Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Michael Geisler Daisuke Sawa Jeffrey Hutchins Roy Braverman Tom Syslo Keith Dickens Tony Orozco Doug Andorka Dan Cubert Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |John Powell Eric Swanborg Jim Leber |- |'Digital Operations Engineers' |Mishelle Smith Kimberly Madore Michael Petak Mardine J. Pouryousef Jeff Adams Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell Mishelle Smith |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Special Thanks To' |Disneyland |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli Lolee Aries |- |'Executive in Charge or Production' |Teri Weiss |- | colspan="2" |United Plankton Pictures inc. |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}